


Vanilla

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Third Week - M1, Age GapNota: le età di Levi e Hange non sono specificate. Si sa soltanto che Levi è più grande, e ho scelto di usare tra i due una differenza di età di 7 anni.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 11
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Third Week - M1, Age Gap
> 
> Nota: le età di Levi e Hange non sono specificate. Si sa soltanto che Levi è più grande, e ho scelto di usare tra i due una differenza di età di 7 anni.

"Leviii, per favore smettila! Mi stai facendo male..." si lamentò Hange, facendo un piccolo verso di dolore.

Levi, dal canto suo, sbuffò.

"Resisti quattr'occhi, non ho ancora fatto nulla..." "Ma fa maleee!"

Il dorso della spazzola di legno colpì la testa di Hange, facendolo sussultare. "Oooi, Levi!"

"Se non stai fermo ti strapperò i capelli dalla testa uno ad uno."

Hange, terrorizzato da quella per niente velata minaccia, decise di provare a star buono e rilassarsi nella vasca da bagno. Il suo compagno continuava con dedizione a lisciare i suoi lunghi capelli castani - dopo averlo praticamente preso di peso, portato in bagno e costretto a lavarsi.

"Ecco fatto, ho finito." esordì finalmente Levi, sospirando per la fatica - più psicologica che fisica. "Bastava smetterla di lamentarsi e resistere per qualche secondo!"

Hange si girò all'interno della vasca per poterlo guardare in viso. "Mi hai fatto male!" "Se provassi a lavarti più spesso non succederebbe, sai?"

Zöe non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, poi tese le braccia bagnate verso il compagno, invitandolo ad abbracciarlo. "Solo perché sono già fradicio, quattr'occhi." "Ma adesso non ho gli occhiali!" 

Levi roteò gli occhi verso l'alto.  
"E quindi? Ti chiamo come voglio." Lo abbracciò, restando immobile per qualche secondo a sentire il buon odore del sapone alla vaniglia sulla pelle di Hange. Poi posò un leggero bacio sul suo collo, facendolo appena ridacchiare - e probabilmente anche arrossire.

"Andiamo a letto adesso, devi riposare." "Veramente dovrei leggere quei manuali sul sistema scheletrico dei Titani che mi ha dato Erwin e..." "Sono quattro notti e cinque giorni che non chiudi occhio, devi smetterla di strafare!" "Ma io..."

Il flusso delle sue parole venne interrotto dalle labbra di Levi che si posarono dolcemente sulle sue. "Non costringermi a minacciarti di nuovo! Non sei più un ragazzino."

Zöe scoppiò a ridere di gusto. "Cosa sei tu invece? Un vecchio?"  
"Sono più grande di te, più forte e più alto di grado." "Certo, giusto di grado!"

Hange si ritrovò con la testa sotto l'acqua, Levi che cercava di affogarlo.  
"Leviii, per favore... s-smettila! Mi stai facendo affogare..." supplicò tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro.

"Vorrei davvero esserne capace!" borbottó in tutta risposta l'altro, lasciandolo andare.

Dopo qualche minuto di lamenti, colpi di tosse e occhiate minacciose Hange si alzò in piedi, i capelli nuovamente scompigliati e un piccolo broncio sulle labbra. Levi ridacchiò, aiutandolo ad uscire dalla vasca e avvolgendolo con un asciugamano.  
Non riuscì a trattenere una leggera risata quando lo vide incrociare le braccia al petto, livido di rabbia.

"Meno male che ero io il ragazzino, eh Levi?" In tutta risposta Hange ebbe solo un nuovo bacio da parte dell'altro.


End file.
